elemental_animalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Roxy
Roxy is one of the main four protagonists of the series. Appearance Roxy is a female cat with the fur being mainly light red and long hair being dyed black and pink. She is 4th tallest girl along with Hailey and she mostly wears purple or magenta suits with black leather jackets. On her face she has a couple of piercings; nose, side of her eye and lip. Roxy has magenta eyes and she always has her hair down since she believes that it makes her look stronger. Personality Roxy is a character that doesn't really care about anything. She prefers doing things herself and doesn't like contributing towards the group's ideas. Roxy only has a level of respect towards Hailey, Max and Kellin and for the rest she seems quite dangerous and demanding. At school she is a rebellious cat and has a liking in dark themes. She prefers everything being done her way or otherwise she will do anything to make people's life miserable. She can manipulate people very easily and has high expectations from everyone. Abilities Elemental Powers Roxy has laser powers. She is able to create and manipulate any laser patterns at will. She can shape and manipulate laser light of different variations, examples including infrared, visible light or ultra violet, just to name a few. This also links to her having laser vision where she can use her eyes to shoot beams, along with X-ray vision and night vision. She can create laser explosions and can use her powers to create different shapes and objects eg cages, swords etc. Suits and Equipment Roxy's suit is of a rubbery, latex-like material so that it makes it easier for her to manoeuvre. It is shock proof and heat proof, so any other element can have less a critical effect on her suit. Her suit is also waterproof since most of it is rubbery. The color scheme is similar to what she usually wears. In the middle is her logo which generates most of the power she is using. There are stripes on the side of her arms and legs on the suit which reflect any other element used against her. The rest of her suit minimizes the impact of the attack. She has special gloves on her hands which magnify her power. Other Abilities Roxy is incredibly skilled with manipulation and interrogation. She is able to find out people's weak spots and knows how to exploit them, and knows how to word certain questions in a very specific manner in order to make enemies accidentally spill important information. This compliments Hailey's ability to read people. Relationships Max Roxy has a surprising relationship with Max. Initially, it was not that obvious since Roxy was on the evil side but later on the series Max started having interests in her. Hailey Roxy is also best friends with Hailey since she is the chill character. At first she was skeptical towards Hailey but she just got used to her personality. Roxy just likes the way Hailey accepts her as an animal and treats her normally. Luna Roxy has a negative relationship towards Luna. She hates her so much that every conversation with her either starts or ends up with a big argument. Usually Roxy will start coming up with insults to make Luna react angrily and then Luna will insult her back. Sofia Sofia is another character that Roxy is not a fan of. She just doesn't like her personality and thinks she is socially awkward. She hates her opinions and just doesn't care about her smart ideas. Finn With Finn, Roxy is different. She likes scaring him and manipulating him into doing things that are meant to be done. Kevin Roxy finds Kevin the most useful in helping her when there is a situation with Max. Ash Roxy and Ash cancel eachother out, when she tries to manipulate him he just stands up for himself and Roxy secretly admires that but denies it in front of everyone. Andy Dekota Kellin Kellin usually makes shitty jokes to piss me off. But overall I can put up with him since he is my maxie miaw miaws bro. Chamilla Since chamila is good at photography, she hates to admit but she wants to learn new skills from chamila to improve her art skills even further. Trivia * Roxy is in a band formed of two other animals. * Favorite genre of music: electric pop * Favorite genre of films: horror and action * Favorite colors: black, purple and red * Favorite subject: Art * Worst Subjects: English, Maths, Science, and every other subject excluding art. * She has the longest hair and has it most frequently dyed among the other characters. * Roxy is actually naturally blonde! :o Category:Characters